


Captain Swan writing challenge

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: 7 works I wrote for the captain swan writing challenge back in 2015.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1: ADVENTURE

Emma was bored.

Completely and utterly bored.

David had forced her to take a two-week paid vacation from the station, much to her disapproval, but her father was insistent.

 

_“You’ve got loads of paid holiday saved up, Emma and while the town is quiet I think you should take advantage of it. You deserve a break.”_

On her first day, she’d spent time with her mom and baby brother, gave her room a thorough spring clean, met Henry after school, took him for dinner at Granny’s where Killian joined them, then it was back to the loft for Netflix and family time.

 

Day two saw her hitting the stores to fill the gap in her wardrobe, followed by lunch with her parents, putting her bug into the mechanics for a service, a drinks date with Killian in the Rabbit hole and ending with some heavy making out on the Jolly.

 

By the third day, Emma was feeling the restlessness sinking in. After collecting her bug, she hung around the station waiting for something to happen before her father kicked her out and she ended up back at the loft drinking way too many hot beverages and binging on trash TV.

 

So here she was on the fourth day of her vacation, staring into the water by the harbor, waiting for Killian to turn up in hopes he’d have some fun ideas of how to pass the time.

 

Right on cue, one arm wrapped around her waist as a set of lips met her forehead.

 

“Hey”  
  
“You alright love?”  
  
“Yeah. Just bored.”  
  
“I’m sure we can change that.” He grinned.

 

“What do you have in mind, captain?”

 

“Care to accompany me on a sail?”

 

“We did that last week.” Emma grumbled

 

“Perhaps a movie on the telly box then.”

 

“Don’t feel like sitting.”

 

“Some onion rings maybe?”

 

“Not hungry.”

 

Killian chuckled as he pulled her in for a hug. Emma returned the embrace and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“I know I complain a lot about wanting to have quiet time, but now I have it… it kind of sucks.” She turned her head to look at him. “Am I terrible for missing the adventure?”

 

“Not at all my dear. I know the feeling.”

 

She rested her head back on his shoulder, happily sulking in his embrace.

 

“Fancy a duel?”

 

“You just want the chance to get me into some compromising positions.” She mumbled into his collarbone as he laughed. “Plus, I’d kick your ass.”

 

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few moments, basking in the quiet until Killian suddenly had a thought. He rubbed his hand up and down her back to get her attention.

 

“Emma, I may just have an adventure for us.”

 

She looked up at him once again, curious as to what he was thinking.

 

“A little mermaid told me Elsa was having a spot of bother with some unwanted guests, and it just so happens there’s still a portal to Arendelle in that lakeside mansion.”

 

“You think it’s possible? To get there and back?”

 

“I don’t see why not.”  
  
“She may not want visitors. If you say she’s got trouble…”

 

“All the more reason to visit. Your magic, my dashing fighting skills.”

 

Emma seemed to mull it over in her brain.

 

“What do you say love? Up for a little trip?”

 

The frown on her face grew to a smile before blossoming into a wide grin.

She landed a noisy kiss on him before pulling back.

 

“I’ll go pack a bag.”

 

**_Six days later._ **

 

David and Mary Margaret sat at the kitchen table, Mary Margaret feeding Neal his bottle while charming pulled at his feet.

 

“We’ll have to get him new socks, these ones look too small.”

 

“He’s got big feet for a baby.”

 

“You think he’ll be tall?”

 

“Well if he takes after you, most probably.”

 

Their moment was cut short when the loft door burst open.

 

“We’re back!” Announced Emma as she and Killian entered the flat.

 

“How was your-oh my god!” Mary Margaret cried as she took in the sight of the pair. Not only were their arms full of gift bags, their faces were both littered with tiny scrapes and bruises.

 

“Dave! The Reindeer man sent you this.” Killian made his way over to David, holding out a gift bag that dangled from his hook.

 

David took the bag and opened it, pulling out a liquor bottle and a sealed note. He let out a hearty chuckle as he read the note with fondness.

 

“Kristoff hasn’t changed.”

 

“We’ve got stuff for all of you from Elsa and Anna, mostly for my brother and Henry but we picked you guys out some stuff too.” Emma rambled as she placed the bags on the floor.

 

“Oh! And we met some of Killian’s old friends.” She added with a teasing smirk.

 

Killian came to stand next to her, placing his bags down beside hers and resting his hand on her lower back.

 

“How many times love, he’s not a friend of mine, he’s the bane of my existence and a stigma on humanity.”

 

“I take it you guys had a nice time?” Mary Margaret asked with equal amounts of confusion and hesitance.

 

Emma just beamed as she looked back at Killian to see his matching smile.

 

“Best vacation ever.”

****

**_Five days before_ **

****

_“Elsa! I have a surprise for you… Look who’s come to visit!” Anna teased as she entered the main hall._

_“Anna now is not the time for – Emma?! How did you get here?!”_

_“Hey.” Emma greeted as Elsa grabbed her into a hug._

_“I had some vacation time so me and Killian decided to use the portal door to come visit.”_

_“Oh, Emma that’s wonderful but I’m afraid you’ve come at the wrong time. We’re having a bit of a problem in the kingdom.”_

_“So I’ve been told. Is there anything we can do to help?”_

_“Wait, how did you know?”_

_“A mermaid by the name of Ariel informed me of your pirate problem when she got trapped in that bottle you put my ship in.” Killian added._

_“The Jolly Roger is your ship?”_

_“Aye.”_

_“But Blackbeard-”_

_“I had the misfortune doing business with him a while back. The details aren’t important. But the Jolly is mine.”_

_“Wait. That’s who you traded to for the magic bean?” Emma asked._

_“It’s all in the past love, what matters is she’s now back where she belongs and not under captaining of that filthy barnacle.”_

_“So you’ve dealt with Blackbeard before?” Hope was rising in Elsa’s voice._

_“Aye love. I’ve made him walk the plank before, it’ll be my honor to assist you in making him walk another.”_

_“Thank you. Both of you.”_

_Elsa’s face shone with gratitude and happiness while Emma side eyed Killian, nothing but pride in her eyes for her boyfriend._

_“It seems we didn’t turn up at the wrong time, more like the right time. Wouldn’t you say?”_

_“Indeed. But first we should eat. You must be hungry.”_  
  
“Starving.” 

_Emma was looking forward to this vacation after all._


	2. DAY 2: NO CHILD

Emma and Killian strolled hand in hand lazily across the paved pathway of Storybrooke’s national park. Emma didn’t have to work so they decided to spend the afternoon amongst the greenery and other residents who were also enjoying the summer sun. They were approaching the more popular part of the park where the confectionary stalls and seating areas were arranged. There were a number of people already occupying benches and lounging on patches of grass nearby.

 

As they got closer, Emma noticed Mother Superior and another nun from the convent had a small group of school children with them. She seemed to spot Emma at the same time as she spoke to her fellow nun before taking a few steps closer and greeting Emma.

 

“Sheriff.”

 

“Hey Blue.”

 

The fairy sent an uneasy gaze towards Killian before turning her attention back to Emma.

 

“I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?”

 

“Um… Sure.” Emma turned to Killian. “Honey, can you grab me a rocky road cone?”

 

“Aye.” He brought their clasped hands up to kiss hers before letting it go and making his way over to the stall. Emma smirked, knowing he partly did it to annoy the fairy. Her dislike of him was not so subtle.

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

*****

 

Killian stood patiently behind the group of school children that were currently surrounding the ice cream stall. The children were only around seven or eight years old and they donned the same uniform Henry wore each day. He watched as the nun supervising them handed out cones with a simple scoop of vanilla ice cream to each child.

One of the children caught his eye. She stood further back from the group, a little scruffier than the other children and didn’t seem to be as eager to collect a cold treat.

 

“Okay has everyone got a cone?”

 

A chorus of yes’ same from the kids apart from one little girl that still stood away from the group with her head down, studying her shoes. As the group was about to leave, Killian intervened.

 

“Love, you’ve missed one.”

 

The nun turned and a wave of fear passed through her to see Captain Hook pointing towards the girl.

 

“Hook! I.. uh.. I’m sorry but Katie isn’t allowed one.” The nun managed to stutter out.

 

“The name’s Killian and why the devil not?” Killian was annoyed at both the nervous attitude of the nun and the dismissal of the child.

 

“Well… it’s not really up to me… but her parents didn’t provide her with any money for the trip.”

 

“So she’s to be left out?” His tone was calm but held a heavy amount of contempt.

 

“We don’t’ have the authority to provide… we’re just supervising.”

 

The nun was sweating under the cold stare he was giving her. Killian bent down to be eye level with the girl who’d finally lifted her head to see who was enquiring about her.

 

“Katie, right?” He asked softy.

 

The girl’s eyes widened as she smiled “You’re Captain Hook!”

 

“Aye.” He smiled fondly. “How about we see to getting you an ice cream. Would you like one?”

 

Katie nodded her head eagerly as Killian stood again. He released a chuckle as the girl grabbed his hook to hold onto as he made his way to the counter.

 

“Which one would you like?”

 

“Vanilla’s fine.” She mumbled.

 

“Just vanilla? Surely you can do better than that. What would you really like?” He asked playfully.

 

“Can I have strawberry?” She asked with a shyly.

 

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”

 

Killian’s heart melted as the girl grabbed his hooked arm to cuddle.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“You are most welcome little lass.”

 

Killian made sure it was double stuffed with strawberry ice cream and covered with sprinkles. He handed her the cone and she joined her classmates, head held high for the first time that day.

 

“It’s wrong to favorite a single child over others.” Mother Superior voiced her disapproval at his actions.

 

“It’s also bad form to leave a child out.” He snapped back.

 

The blue fairy seemed to lose her fight. She pushed her nose high into the air before turning and ushering the group off to another part of the park.

 

“I don’t know how she’s the leader of all things good. Something’s definitely off with that one.” Killian muttered as Emma stood next to him.

 

He turned to her to see her looking at him with complete adoration.

 

“That.” She started before kissing him chastely. “Was the most sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

He scoffed at her declaration.

 

“Seriously Killian, did you see how happy you made that kid? I never knew my boyfriend had such a soft side.” She teased, pulling at one of his jacket lapels.

 

Killian blushed, embarrassment taking over. Unconsciously he scratched the back of his ear.

 

“It wasn’t fair to leave her out just because her parents can’t afford to treat her. She’s just a child.” He mumbled.

 

Emma knew there was more to his reasoning but she wouldn’t push him. He could tell her about his childhood in his own time. She knew how hard it could be to talk about the past.

Seeing the way he dealt with the girl and the way she clung to him made her heart flutter and sent her mind down a dangerous path to a future where that little girl would one day be replaced with their own. What scared Emma was how much she wanted it and how right it felt. Killian would make a great dad one day and she wanted nothing more to be there to show him how much. But those visions would have to wait a while. Emma wasn’t ready for such a big change so soon, but she had the knowledge now to know when it did happen there’d be no doubts.

 

“You still want your rocky road love?”

 

“Do I get sprinkles too?” She couldn’t help but tease him again.

 

“As you wish.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. DAY 3: I'M RIGHT HERE

“He did nothing but babble about different types of wood.”

 

“Sounds riveting.”

 

Emma rested her elbows on the bar top as she relayed her disastrous date to Killian who sat on a stool the other side of the bar.

 

“Then he presumed I’d want a salad. Me. Salad.”

 

“The audacity.” He teased.

 

Killian idly turned his pint glass in circles on the bar top with is thumb and forefinger as he listened to his best friend. Another Saturday night, listening to Emma complain about another date. It was torture.

 

“And he kept scratching at his neck. It wasn’t normal scratching either. He reminded me of one of those little monkeys they use in movies.”

 

Killian chuckled at that.

 

“Never knew you were into bestiality, love. Are things that bad you’ve resorted to our simian friends instead?”

 

“It’s not funny, Killian.” Emma pouted. “It’s humiliating.”

 

He pushed her hair behind her ear and tilted her chin up to look at him.

 

“Now why on earth would you have any reason to be embarrassed?”

 

“Because I don’t date. You know that. And now I’m finally putting myself out there it’s like all I keep attracting is Mr wrong. It’s gotta be me.”

 

He couldn’t stand the sadness and insecurity that filed her voice. Emma was a force of nature; a ray of sunshine that brightened the darkest soul. The fact she doubted herself made him hurt. He moved his hand from her chin to cradle her cheek, reveling in the way she leaned into his touch.

 

“Emma. Don’t _ever_ think it’s you. You are so beautiful and intelligent, and the strongest person I know. If they’re not smart enough to realize what a marvel they’re having the pleasure of courting, then it’s them who should be embarrassed.”

 

“Thank you Killian. You always know how to charm a girl. Seriously, how are you still single?”

 

He pulled back from her, slipping back into his cocky bravado.

 

“Well, love. That would mean dividing my time between you and some other lucky lady. And I know how you hate to share. You’re stuck with me I’m afraid.”

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

 

“Lucky me.” She said flatly.

 

Noise from the other end of the bar caught her attention, interrupting their quiet time.

 

“I better actually start doing some work. You never know. I might meet Mr Right tonight.”

 

“Mr Right? Why didn’t you say so?” He flashed her a big grin and held his hands out. “I’m right here.”

 

She chuckled before leaning over the bar and placing a chaste kiss to his lips like she’d done many nights before.

 

“I was being serious.” She mock scolded before bouncing off to the other end of the bar.

 

“So was I.” He mumbled to himself, grin falling to a sad smile.

 

Another pint glass settled on the bar as David filled the stool beside him.

 

“Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?”

 

“No.” He dismissed the question, taking a gulp of his drink.

 

“Killian, I watched you fall in love with my sister six years ago. And truthfully, I think you two were made for each other. Yet I have to constantly watch her be hurt and let down by no good deadbeats because you just won’t admit to her you love her?”

 

“She doesn’t feel the same.”

 

“How do you know?” David pushed.

 

Killian was getting frustrated with the man.

 

“If my feelings are so obvious as you like to keep reminding me, tell me something Dave, don’t you think she would have noticed by now?”

 

“Emma? Very intelligent woman. Not always aware of what’s right in front of her.”

 

“She’s all I have.” He muttered quietly as he finally turned to look at the other man. He was showing his vulnerability but at this moment he didn’t care. He was tired.

“I refuse to lose the only good thing in my life because of feelings that may or may not be returned. I care for her too much to risk losing her completely.”

“So you’re happy spending the rest of your life pining from the sidelines and being her emotional crutch?”

 

“As long as she’s happy.” He gave David a tight smile.

 

There was a pause before David asked his last question.

 

“And what happens if she does find someone? Someone serious? Could you accept that? Her living a happy life in front of your eyes?”

 

Killian didn’t answer right away. The thought was always haunting him in the back of his mind.

 

“I was here when she went through her troubles with Neal. And I’ll still be here whatever the future brings.”

 

He turned to David again.

 

“Whenever she needs me, I’m right here.”

 

 


	4. DAY 4: BOOK

Killian casually browsed the shelves of Emma’s room as she sat on the edge of her bed, removing her boots.

 

“Your mother has a lot of volumes up here.” He commented as she removed her jacket and moved to hang it in her wardrobe.

 

“Although I don’t seem to recognize any of these titles.”

 

Emma leaned her head back to peer around the wardrobe door.

 

“That’s because they’re not actual books.”

 

His scrunched his face in confusion.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, love.” He reached for one of the volumes. “They look like-“ He stopped mid sentence to observe the rectangular tape that lay inside the plastic container.

 

“I see.”

 

Emma smiled at his confusion, making her way over to where he stood. She took the case from his hands and placed it back on the shelf.

 

“They’re covers for videos that are meant to look like books.”

 

“And pray tell, what is the purpose of these covers?”

 

“No idea. I think they’re just meant to look pretty.”

 

She slid her hands up his chest to take hold of his jacket collar.

 

“Now. What do you say to taking full advantage of this afternoon alone?” she flirted as she pulled him along, walking backwards towards the bed.

 

“And just how much time will we be taking advantage of?”

 

“At least forty minutes or so.” She teased.

 

She leaned up to capture his lips before dragging him down onto the bed where they collapsed into a tangled giggling mess.


	5. DAY 5: WHEN IT RAINS

**When it rains**

 

 

Emma loved it when it would storm, mostly because Killian loved it. She’d watch him scan the sky with utter concentration on his face before informing her that a storm was due. He’d offer to warn other residence and spread word to prepare and seek shelter for the day and night.

Emma relished in his actions. She knew he struggled with the title of hero. For Killian, being able to determine when the town was at risk of harsh weathers was his way proving himself. It was important to him, even though she’d told him time and time again he was more valued than he knew.

Once the town was notified and everyone was tucked away in their homes, he’d spend his time at the window in her parent’s loft, watching the storm roll in and run commentary to anyone within earshot

It was adorable. Watching her pirate become a big child when it rained and thundered. She didn’t have to see his eyes to know they were sparkling.

 

“There’ll be damage to harbor once this passes.” He’d say, as she’d hand him hot tea.

 

“Any sailor worth his salt wouldn’t be out in this I can assure you.”

 

Emma would just smile at his enthusiasm and caress the back of his head as she’d make her way back to her seat, usually joining her parents or a bored Henry.

They’d either shake their heads or listen, amused by the former pirate captain. Henry, the first few times, would stand beside Killian, taking in every word and watching with just as much eagerness, but after the third storm it must have lost it’s appeal.

 

“The worst of it’s passed.” He’d mumble a sliver of sadness in his eyes as he’d reluctantly leave his spot by the window.

He’d often take the seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her or pulling her into an embrace, casually casting his eyes at the window every now and then.

She truly loved this man.

Mary Margaret once chuckled that she didn’t get it, but there was nothing to get.

Storms were Killian’s thing and Emma loved it when it stormed.


	6. DAY 6: WOULD IT MAKE A DIFFERENCE

Killian lounged in one of the armchairs of Granny’s lobby. His flask sat open in his right hand, resting on his knee. It had been a long and tiring day. Thankfully, the newest addition to the royal family was back in his parent’s loving arms, safe and unharmed.

They had won.

Killian took a generous swig of rum as he relayed the vents of that day. Emma had been mad at him. Emma had saved him. Emma had lost her magic.

_Don’t give yourself false hope._

_She would have done it for anyone._

“Hey.” A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

The woman in question entered the room, standing by one of the many couches.

 

“How’s the new prince?”

 

“He’s at home with David and Mary Margaret. They’re having some sort of celebration here in the diner tomorrow, so… you should come.”

 

He offered her his flask but she waved her hand to decline. He placed the lid back on and tucked it into his coat pocket.

 

“It’s been quite a day.”

 

“You’re not wrong.” She sighed.

 

“I thought you’d be packing your bags by now.” His tone was light but had an edge to it.

 

“Henry’s with Regina for the night, I thought I’d give them some time.”

 

“Before you drag him away to New York?” He couldn’t help the bitterness rising within.

 

“That’s none of your business.” She snapped.

 

There was a moment if silence, both staring each other down before he deflated, turning his gaze to the floor.

 

“I apologize, Swan. You’re right, it’s none of my business.” He muttered somewhat robotically.

 

Emma’s shoulders sagged, her guard dropping. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence; Emma shuffling on the spot while Killian idly fiddled with the end of his Hook.

 

“Henry will be better off in New York.” She explained.

 

“Aye.” His voice was tired.

 

Killian didn’t know if she was trying to convince more, him or herself.

 

“Plus, it’s only a few hours dive, we’ll come back often, visit Regina and my parents.”

 

_But not me._ He thought.

Rejection soared through his chest _._ He scolded himself for even hoping that he’d be on her list of people she’d miss. _I’m the reason she’s fleeing town in the first place._ There was no point in trying anymore. She’d made her decision. She was leaving town. She was leaving him.

 

“Of course.”

 

He offered her a small smile.

 

“I should probably go get some rest. It’ll be another long day tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight, Emma.” He said softly.

 

She hovered a few moments longer before turning to leave the room. She made it to the doorway before slowly turning.

 

“Killian?”

 

He looked up at her.

 

“Why aren’t you trying to convince me I’m wrong?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“Would it make any difference if I did?”

 

His eyes bore into hers. He could see her churning his question over in her mind.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

And with that, she turned and left the room.

Killian’s mind was racing. Emma’s question had told him what he needed to know. She didn’t want to leave. Not really. Emma wasn’t running because she didn’t want him, Emma was running because she was scared.

Killian felt a bolt of hope ignite within his heart. He had one more fight left in him and he was going to get Emma to stay where she belonged.

 

_Aye, love. See you tomorrow._

Killian was going to help Emma find home.

Tomorrow.

 

 

 


	7. DAY 7: ACCIDENT

Emma stormed into the hospital, eyes searching for someone she’d recognize. She’d been patrolling the north side of town, just stopping off at the diner to grab a coffee when her father had phoned her to tell her she’d better make her way to the hospital. He hadn’t said what had happened, only that Killian had been in an accident. Fearing the worst, she’d raced over to the building as if the hounds from hell were at her feet.

 

“Emma.” Her father called, grabbing her attention. She walked over to him, desperate for answers.

 

“What happened? Is he okay?”

 

“He’s fine, it’s nothing major-” David’s words of reassurance were cut off by a groggy voice from the room behind him.

 

“Swan? Is that you?”

 

Emma stepped passed David and into the room. Killian was resting on the bed, his eyes glazed and eyelids heavy.

 

“Thank heavens you’re here, love.” A wide grin filled his face.

 

“He’s pretty high on pain meds right now.” David mumbled to her as she made her way to him.

 

“Hey.” She greeted him softly and took hold of his hand. “You okay?”

 

“Your father tried to kill me again, Emma.”

 

“It was an accident.” A tired and frustrated sounding David explained.

 

“You say that now but I know the truth, Dave.” The amount of distain and betrayal in Killian’s voice almost had Emma giggling.

 

“Okay, well somebody better explain to me what the hell happened here.”

 

David took a deep breath.

 

_Killian had been left to file away recent case files at the station while David was supposed to be updating the computers with other documents. Instead, the Sheriff was entertaining himself with a round of darts._

_David lined up his final dart as his phone alerted him to a message. Not paying much attention, he threw the dart in the direction of the board, more focused on pulling his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t notice the pirate had chosen that particular moment to make his way across the room, nose buried in a file._

_David’s head snapped up when a loud cry broke the silence in the room._

_His face was frozen in shock as he took in Killian, leaning against the wall for support, staring at him in utter disbelief with a dart sticking out of the side of his head, his files forgotten and scattered across the floor._

_They stood staring at each other for the longest time, both processing what had just happened._

 

_“Did you just throw a dart at me?”_

_“I didn’t see you.” David stuttered._

_“How could you not have seen me?! I’m not invisible, Dave!”_

_Killian’s raised his hand slowly to inspect his head. David stepped forward to stop him._

_“No! Don’t touch it.”_

_“I can’t exactly walk around with a dart in my head!”_

_“You might make it worse!”_

_“It’s a dart.”_

_“It doesn’t matter-”_

_David got closer to Killian to take a look at the damage he’d caused._

_“It’s in there pretty deep, we better go to the hospital.”_

_“Just pull it out.”_

_“Hook, it could have hit an artery, pulling it out could have you bleeding out within minutes.”_

_“I’ve survived my hand being cut off, I’m sure I can handle a needle to the skull.” He scoffed._

_“It doesn’t matter, I’m not going to be responsible for Emma going crazy when she finds out you bled to death because you were careless.”_

_“Oh, I was careless? I wasn’t the one blindly throwing darts around the room.”_

_“It was an accident! You were the one that decided to walk in front of the damn dart board!”_

_“I thought we were over you trying to kill me.”_

_“Go get in the car.”_

Emma shook her head in disbelief.

 

“I leave you guys unsupervised for five minutes… if I’d know this was going to happen…”

 

“He’s got it in for me, love. He won’t stop until I’m dead.” Killian slurred.

 

“So why is he doped up?” Emma asked her father.

 

“So he wouldn’t feel it when they extracted the dart. It was in there pretty deep. Luckily there was little damage and he’ll be fine. He’s just having a bad side affect to the drugs so he’s not really with it right now.”

 

“What’s he going to be like when we’re married, Swan? I can’t live with having to look over my shoulder every day, you need to speak with your father, Emma.”

 

Emma’s felt her face go red at her boyfriend’s ramblings. She saw David shuffle, not sure where to look, both of them slightly embarrassed.

 

Killian grabbed her hand and sucked in a huge breath his eyes widening at her.

 

“What if he was aiming for my face?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Okay, enough of the dramatics. It was an accident.”

 

“I’m serious. I bet he was trying to damage my dashing good looks.” Killian sent the other man a dirty look.

 

“Would you get over yourself, please?” David groaned.

 

“I never thought you’d succumb to jealousy, mate.”

 

A nurse decided to make an appearance at that moment, giving Killian the all clear and discharging him.

 

“He wants me disfigured, love. He wants our children to look at me in fear, I’ve seen it in his eyes.” Killian attempted to whisper, failing miserably.

 

“Okay, time to go.” Emma flushed.

 

Killian’s ramblings of marriage and kids were starting to freak her out a little.

 

“I’ll bring the car round.” David said before running from the room, happy to get out of there.

 

Emma helped Killian to sit up and swing his legs so they were placed on the floor rather than the bed.

 

“You look absolutely beautiful today Emma, have you grown taller?”

 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” She helped him stand.

 

“Do you think people are going to notice I have a hole in my head?”

 

“No, Killian.” She smiled.

 

They made their way out of the room, arms around each other.

 

“Emma? Would you still love me if I had a giant hole in my face?”

 

Emma giggled at his medicated crazy talk. She leaned up and kissed him chastely.

 

“Of course I would. Come on, David’s waiting in the car.”

 

“Don’t let me go, love. I think he wants to run me over but he won’t if you’re with me.”

 

Emma finally let out the laughter that was bubbling up. She couldn’t wait to see Killian under the influence of Dental gas.


End file.
